The present invention relates generally to mixing valves for use with faucets and, more particularly, to a mixing valve controlling temperature by utilizing water pressure to move a control piston.
The present disclosure provides for temperature control of outlet water from a faucet by using water pressure to move a control port supported by a piston. More particularly, a plurality of electrically operable valves are utilized to control water flow to the outlet of a faucet. Illustratively, a first electrically operable valve moves the piston towards a hot water position, a second electrically operable valve moves the piston towards a cold water position, and a third electrically operable valve activates and/or deactivates water flow.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve utilizes hydraulic forces to control the positioning of outlet openings relative to control ports which, in turn, controls the temperature of the water. Rather than controlling the mixed temperature by rotating hot and cold water ports, linear displacement of control ports controls water temperature. As the control ports move axially back and forth, the proportion of hot and cold water exiting a control chamber varies, thereby changing the temperature of the outlet water. More particularly, solenoid valves on opposing sides of the control ports may be opened and closed to position the control ports as desired, thereby controlling the outlet water temperature. A temperature sensor may be coupled to a controller to provide a closed loop feedback system. As a change in temperature is detected, the temperature sensor will alert the controller of the change. The controller will then open the appropriate solenoid valve to move the piston and associated control ports to the proper position to achieve the desired outlet water temperature.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a diverter valve utilizes hydraulic forces for positioning control ports of the piston to determine which outlet opening receives outlet water. In another illustrative embodiment, a temperature control valve utilizes hydraulic forces for positioning control ports of the piston to determine flow rate of outlet water.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water pressure controlled mixing valve includes a mixed water outlet, and a valve housing having a hot water inlet opening, a cold water inlet opening, a hot water outlet opening, and a cold water outlet opening. The hot water outlet opening and the cold water outlet opening are in fluid communication with the mixed water outlet. A piston is slidably received within the housing, the piston including a hot water piston chamber including a hot water inlet port and a hot water outlet port, and a cold water piston chamber including a cold water inlet port and a cold water outlet port. The hot water outlet port is selectively alignable with the hot water outlet opening, and the cold water outlet port is selectively alignable with the cold water outlet opening to control the temperature of water supplied to the mixed water outlet. A first water control chamber is defined by the valve housing, and a first end of the piston is received within the first water control chamber. A second water control chamber is defined by the valve housing, and a second end of the piston is received within the second water control chamber. A first electrically operable valve is fluidly coupled to the first control chamber, and a second electrically operable valve is fluidly coupled to the second control chamber. The first electrically operable valve is configured to control water pressure in the first water control chamber, and the second electrically operable valve is configured to control water pressure in the second water control chamber to cause sliding movement of the piston and control the temperature of water supplied to the mixed water outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water pressure controlled valve includes a housing having at least one inlet opening and at least one outlet opening. A piston is slidably received within the housing. A first water control chamber is defined by the housing and receives a first end of the piston, and a second water control chamber is defined by the housing and receives a second end of the piston. A first water control valve is fluidly coupled to the first water control chamber, and a second water control valve is fluidly coupled to the second water control chamber. Operation of the first and second water control valves controls water pressure in the first and second water control chambers to cause sliding movement of the piston and control water flow from the at least one inlet opening to the at least one outlet opening.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.